Juntas, para siempre
by Ediht
Summary: Mami ha sido asesinada por Charlotte, después de que se haya despertado en un extraño lugar parecido al de la barrera de dicha bruja, descubre toda la verdad detrás de las caras aparentemente felices de las puellas magis. ¿Charlotte se reirá de ella, o intentará consolarla? CharlottexMami (Primer fic en FF :c Fail summary)


¿Estoy muerta?

_Lo estás._

¿Quién eres?

_Quien te arrebató la vida, ¿recuerdas?_

** { ~~~~~ ****}**

La chica mágica amarilla se despertó luego de un extraño sueño, en el que toda su vida cómo puella magi pasaba delante de sus ojos, desde que se convirtió, hasta que aquel monstruo se hallaba ante sus ojos vacilante, arrancándole la cabeza.

¿Arrancándole la cabeza? Cierto, ahora estaba muerta. Pero no podía llorar, simplemente porque no se encontraba triste, en cambio, la rodeaba un sentimiento de simpleza, no conseguía distinguir lo que sentía. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sus orbes, luego de acostumbrarse a los colores y figuras ante sus ojos, vió que se hallaba sentada en una mullida manta con relleno de algo blanco y acogedor, y delante de ella, la bruja que le arrebató la vida.

Quiso invocar una de sus escopetas, más no podía. Ladeó su cabeza a los lados, asustada, visualizando las paredes infinitas de colores pasteles con lunares rosáceos, entonces, se acordó ¿Su gema del alma? Extendió su mano derecha, con el corazón en un puño, y efectivamente, ése anillo no se encontraba en su sitio. Ya no sentía magia recorrer su cuerpo, ni siquiera visualizaba su gema amarilla en su boina clara. Cierto.

Estaba muerta.

La bruja era más diferente que la primera vez, obviamente, en su forma inofensiva. Era una humana, una niña, que la miraba curiosa. Estaba increíblemente pálida, y podía distinguir claramente sus labios de un color rojo sangre, dos coletas similares a las de Madoka, pero algo más largas y despeinadas se hallaban a los lados de su cabeza, de un tono carmesí más claro. Y sus ojos, eran tan azules cómo el mismo cielo.

-¿Qui-?

-Soy Charlotte, y tu eres Canderolo.

Mami abrió más sus ojos, mirando totalmente sorprendida a la chica que se encontraba de cuclillas ante ella, y poco a poco, pudo notar la rubia, cómo la pelirrosa comenzó a sonreir de a poco. Más importante, ¿cómo adivinó lo que iba a preguntar? Pero, ¿cómo le llamó la supuesta Charlotte? ¿Canderolo?

-N-No, soy Mami Tom-

-¡Eres Canderolo!- Con las sonrisa más distinguida, la pequeña bruja comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, aparentemente se divertía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me llamo así?- Alzó una ceja, pero comprendió qué, si seguía el rollo de la pelirrosa, quizá en algún momento, podía salir de allí.

Mami fue levantándose poco a poco de su asiento en el que estuvo tumbada un buen rato, y a pesar de querer levantarse, no sentía del todo las piernas, y un fuerte dolor en la _cabeza _comenzó a atormentarla, tanto, que hizo un pequeño alarido de dolor. Obviamente, la contraria se enteró, y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y acercarse a la rubia.

-¿Te hice mucho daño? Lo siento, sabes... Cuando eres una bruja, es doloroso estar sola. ¡Suerte que viniste! Las chicas mágicas son las mejores, eso me contó Patricia*. Me acuerdo de cuando yo también era una.-

A pesar de estar aturdida, Mami se enteró. Su mente lo procesó, y su cara se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Las chicas mágicas se convierten en brujas?-

-Canderolo, eso...-

-¡Responde!- Mami se encontraba alterada, debía avisar de alguna forma a Kaname y a Miki para que no hiciesen el contrato con Kyubey, entonces... ¡Todo era una farsa! ¡Kyubey la estuvo engañando! Suerte de haber muerto cómo lo hizo, y no haberse convertido en otra bruja más.

-Nos convertimos en brujas.- Respondió Charlotte, sin pelos en la lengua. Directa. Y Mami se lo creía, pero se lo atragantaba de tal forma en la garganta, que le entraron ganas de llorar.

Fue entonces cuando Charlotte se dió cuenta, cuando vio los orbes amarillentos cristalizarse, no evitó acercarse a la chica que aún se hallaba sentada, apartando algunos mechones rubios de su frente, y entonces besó a la nombrada en dicha parte, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Ahora estaremos juntas, para siempre, tu, y yo ¿Quieres pastel?

* * *

**{OFF}**

****Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fic que subo a fanfiction e-e

Alguna queja, duda, sugerencia, tortura china (?) es amablemente aceptada 3 QwQ Ayúdenme a mejorar! pls e.e

***Patricia: **La bruja que Charlotte menciona, es la que aparece en el capítulo 10 en las líneas temporales en las cuales Homura ya es Puella Magi, es la bruja que lleva uniforme escolar.

¿Reviews? c:


End file.
